Is He Sure It's Her He Wants?
by As3hleigh XD
Summary: Ty has a one night stand with Tinka and No-one knows if he really wanted this. Lets see rated M for hardcore lemons. better story than summery. ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first "M" fanfic so cut me some slack and don't hate please R&R THANKS **

Ty and Tinka are in Ty's room right now and hell do we know where this is leading to. They are in a heated and boy do I mean heated make out sesh. Let's see what's going on.

Ty and Tinka share a passionate and deep kiss and keep on kissing and kissing. Ty starts to nibble on Tinka's bottom lip and then starts to beg for entrance and Tinka accepts this request. Ty and Tinka are battling for dominance and as usual Ty wins and he starts to explore her mouth. Tinka has her hands in twinned in Ty's hair while he is rubbing up and down her hips and waist under her top. He starts to take of her shirt and then pulls it off, and then Tinka takes off Ty's shirt. Ty then gets his hands and goes to undo Tinka's bra.

"Undo it with one hand" Tinka demands Ty breaking the kiss

"Your wish is my command but I need something in return" Ty replies

"OK what do you want?"

"You will find out" Ty says in a sexy musky voice with a smirk

"Alrightee then" Tinka says with a giggle

They start making out again. Ty gets Tinka's bra of with one hand as she requested. Ty starts to undo Tinka's jeans and Tinka is starting to undo Ty's belt they both have their jeans at their ankles and Tinka notices something, a massive bludge in Ty's pants 'wow I wonder how big his dick is' Tinka thinks to herself or does she.

"Just to let you know Tinka its 10 inches" Ty randomly says as Tinka relies she said that out loud

"ARE YOU KIDDING THAT WILL SPLIT ME IN 2" Tinka yells in shock

"Don't worry babe" Ty says as he starts to kiss her deeply again

Ty starts to pull down her underwear as Tinka pulls down Ty's boxers.

"Now for my favour" Ty says

"Yes Ty what do you want me to do" Tinka says

Ty pushes her down to his crotch area and "SUCK IT" he demands Tinka

Tinka starts bobbing her head back and forth deep throating every now and again. She gets all 10 inches in the best part about not having a gag reflex.

"OHHH FU-CK T-IN-KA D-O-OONT STOP" TY says trying not to moan but failing

Tinka keeps going for 2 minutes because Ty came over the edge and came in her mouth, Tinka swallowed it all.

"You taste soo sweet Ty" Tinka says after swallowing it all

"Oh do I, But now it's my turn to taste you he says. He and Tinka are now in the '69' position (that's were the boys head is at the girly bit and the girls head is at the boys dick) and they both start sucking and licking each other.

Tinka stops

"FUCK TY IM GONNA CUM"

"Cum for me baby go on cum for daddy" Ty says

And straight after that she came.

"MMMMHHHH Tinka you taste soo Fucking good Ty says

"Why thank you" Tinka says giggling

Ty picks her up without warning and trusts his cock right into her

"AHH" Tinka yelps

"You will be fine" Ty says Sexy and musky again turning Tinka on even more.

He starts Thrusting faster and faster getting his 10 incher right in her hole.

"OHH MY FUCKING GOD TY AHHH" Tinka says well sort of yells and moans

"You like that tell me who this pussy belongs to and who your mater is" Ty demands and he keeps on thrusting harder and faster.

"OMG TY MY PUSSY BELONGS TO YOU. AHH, AND YOUR MY DADDY TY YOUR MY DADDY AHHHH' Tinka practically screams.

"That's what I thought" Ty says

"TY IM GONNA CUM AGAIN GO ON MAKE ME CUM"

"Your wish is my command" he says thrusting into her hard, fast and deep

"OOHH MYY GOOOOOOOOD (god)" Tinka yells

"Ohhh God Tinka you are so fucking tight" Ty says soon about to reach his climax

Tinka to over the edge to reply just moans on complete and utter pleasure

"OHHH FUCK TINKA IM GONNA FILL YOU UP AND LET IT AL LOOSE IN YOU"

Tinka now able to speak replies

"You fill me up daddy I want you to cum inside of my tight pussy" Tinka says

Ty then fills all his seed into her. They are both in complete pleasure to talk or move so they just fall asleep in Ty's sex smelling room hoping no one walks in.

**There you go and yes I have a dirty mind: P I have all of dirty minded friends anyways hope you liked it thanks: D R&R Thankyou**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I decided to do a chapter 2 cause you know you can't just leave it at "they went to sleep hoping no one would find them" so this is what happens the next day.

Ty woke up in the morning and looked to his side to see Tinka... Nope a note the note read

"Ty I had to leave you only wanted me there for sex and nothing else you were just playing and using me like who knows how many other girls so i left sorry. Thanks anyways.

Lots of Love, Tinka"

"Ohh that slut i am so going to take her to myself again" Ty said to himself out loud.

Ty walks to Tinka's house and walks to into the door and hears something like a past encounter

"OHH FUCK YES" he hears Gunther yell

"MHHMM AHHH YES YES" He hears Tinka

"why the fuck is Tinka having sex with Gunther that's just gross" Ty thought

Ty being Ty goes and looks into Gunthers door and sees . ...

Gunther thrusting hard and deep into Tinka.

Ty was getting hard and palming himself through his jeans and he tried to keep quiet and not moan but failed. Lucky Gunther and Tinka were to lost in each other to notice.

"OHH FUCK TINKA YOU'RE SO TIGHT"Gunther yells in plesure as he thrusts harder and deeper.

"MMMMMM AHHH" Tinka moans and yells

Ty still being hard opens his zipper and takes out his dick and starts jerking off slowly.

"OHHH FUCK TINKA IM GOING TO CUM IN YOUR TIGHT PUSSY" Gunther says

Ty is now jerking off faster. Tinka stays quiet well shr moans

"IM CUMMING IM CUMMING" And with that gunther comes.

And ty cums. and walks in on Gunther and Tinka

"Hope you guys arent tiered" Ty says

"Umm Ty What are you doing here" Gunther and Tinka say in unison

"I am here to fuck tinka but i need to ask something from Gunther" Ty explains

"Ok matenfine by me" Gunther says

"YAY YAY YAY" Tinka says in excitement

" So Gunther seems you just fucked Tinka's pussy would you mind working my ass while i do her pussy! Ty asks Gunther

"Sure mate make it fare I just don't want to hurt you" Gunther replies

"You won't mate"

"Ok lets tell Tinka" Gunther says

They walk back to Gunther's room to see Tinka posing in a compromising position

"WOW Tink this is going to be just like last time i will be in your pussy and Gunther will be in my ass it will be like a sex chain". Ty explains

"Awesome" Tinka says

Ty strips down and shows his 10 incher fully up and hard.

"Wow Ty cant wait to have that big dick in me agin its biggger than Gunther's his is only 8". Tinka says

"Way to burst my bubble Tink" Gunther says

"Its ok mate let me just get you hard" Ty says to a flacid dicked Gunther as he got down and...

Sucked Gunther's Shaft then he licked his balls and flicked his tounge up and down Gunther's head and around it.

"OH MY GOD TY DON'T STOP" Gunther exclaims.

Ty starts to nibble on his head

"MHM AHHG" Gunther moans

Gunther is finally hard and Tinka is uhh... Fingering herself at this site.

"Get that finger out of your pussy, so my dick can take over" Ty exclaims

At that Tinka takes out her finger and Ty Shoved his cock straight into her pussy

He was Thrusying deep into her core and Tinka was in complete pleasure.

"OHH FUCK TY" Tinka exclaims

"Gunther get your cock into my ass NOW" Ty exclaims

"Yes sir" Gunther says lining his dick up with Ty's hole and Gunther thrusts i hitting Ty's spot imediently.

"FUCK GUNTHER KEEP GOING DON'T STOP! Ty says thrusting into Tinka

"AHH TY IM CUMMING IM CUMMING" Tinka screams and Came on Ty's cock

Then Ty came in Tinka's pussy cause he was over whelemed with pleasure. But that didnt stop Tinka she started to suck and bite and lick all over Ty's cock.

Gunther was still Thrusting in and out of Ty hitting his spot everytime. Gunther Came a few minutes later. And his seed was all in Ty's Hole.

Then Ty shit His cum into Tinka's swallowed it all again.

Everyone went to sleep and Had sweet dreams od what happened.

So there you go guys a second chapter hop.e you like. Read and Review thanks XD . Te amo all my readers


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Ok guys I am keeping this going in this chapter it is Ty, Tinka and Cece. Ok here it goes...**

Ty and Tinka were on the lounge making out and it was heated they were in their underwear and that was just about to come off, but then Cece walked in just casually like she owned the place. She looked at Ty and Tinka and just shook her head.

"Uhh hey guy's is Gunther here?" she asks.

"No he isn't Cece so could you go we were just getting somewhere" Ty says.

"I could see that so yeah I am going I don't want to interrupt your 'moment'" she says putting moment in quite marks.

"Wait Ty, Cece you could you know join us I think it would be fun" Tinka says

"NO WAY NOT ANOTHER THREESOME" Ty yells

"No thanks and another threesome?" Cece says confused

"Ah yeah Cece, me, Tinka and your boyfriend had a threesome" Ty says cockily.

"OK and still I don't want to have any form of sex with you two sex maniac's thanks bye" Cece says

"Ohh come on Cece you will like it Ty is pretty good" Tinka says as she gets up and starts walking towards Cece.

"No for 2 reasons one, Ty is my best friends brother and two, that just gross" Cece says

Tinka pins Cece against the wall and kisses her. Not a sweat kiss a hard kiss. Cece starts to kiss back and Tinka starts to pull off Cece's shirt and Cece lets her. Next she pulls off Cece's Jeans so everyone in the room is in their underwear. Ty was starting at Cece practically drooling.

"Like what you see Ty" Tinka says as Cece strikes a pose

Ty just nods.

"So who do you want to do first Ty?" Tinka asks

"Well Tink seems you get it like every night I'm gonna go with Cece" Ty say

"Fine by me Of Cece be prepared his cock is huge" Tinka says

"How big Gunter's is only 7 inches and I thought that was big" Cece says

"Uhh its 10 inches" Tinka says

"FUCKING HELL THATS HUGE IT WILL BREAK ME INTO A MILLION PEICES" Cece yells

"That's what I said and I'm in one piece aren't I" Tinka says

"Well yeah I..." Cece was cut of because clearly Ty was getting impatient and pined her up against the wall and was kissing her forcefully. He then picked her up and leant her over the arm of the lounge and lay on top of her. They started kissing even harder and adding tongues. It was getting heated. Tinka was fingering herself at the time.

"Go stand by the table" Ty demands Cece.

Cece does what he says. Ty pulls of her bra and Tinka runs over and starts sucking and nipping Cece's erect nipples while massaging her other breast. She then starts to kiss Cece. Ty pulls down Cece's wet panties and licks her wet pussy and takes her clit in his mouth and nips at in he then inserts his finger and finger fucks her.

"Oh My God Ty ahhh". Cece yells and moans Tinka is still playing with her breast and kissing Cece.

Ty replaces his fingers with his dick and puts one of Cece's Legs up on his shoulder and starts thrusting hard, fast and deep into Cece. Tinka bends down and starts playing, licking and nipping Ty's balls. Cece was moving up and down banging against the table as Ty pounded into her.

"Fuck Ty I'm gonna Cum" Cece yells and then what does she do. She cums all down Ty's cock.

Moments later after who knows how many pounds Ty came into Cece with a very loud moan and Cece was just so tired. Tinka licked the cum off from around Cece's pussy and all the cum of Ty's cock

Ok here is Part one of chapter 3 LOL Tinka's bit in the next bit... Ok how was that LOL.


	4. Part 2 of Chapter 3

**Ok here is part 2 of chapter 3. Ty and Tinka with Cece so like the other chapter but with Ty and Tinka.  
WARNING: There will be a FemSlash Scene in this part so you have been warned!**

So after Ty and Cece had their moment Ty and Tinka had to have their moment as Ty promised.

Tinka thought it would fun for her and Cece to torture Ty first so Tinka tied up Ty's hands behind his back so he couldn't move them.

Tinka and Cece went to each other and started kissing Tinka then got her hands and started playing with Cece C cup breast while Cece was starting to play with Tinka's clit and they started moaning into each other's mouths. Ty was getting hard and had the biggest urge to jack off ever, but he couldn't much to his dismay.

Tinka moved her hand down and inserted two fingers into Cece and started pumping them into Cece, Cece started to do the same to Tinka, They both came at the same time.

Tinka went over to Ty and she put her hand on his shaft and ran it all the way up to his dripping head. She then placed he lips over the head and she sucked it all over.

"Fuck Tinka just let me fuck you" Ty said his voice full of need

"Your wish is my command" Tinka said as she started to undo the restraints on his hands.

Ty then grabbed Tinka by the waist and literally drove his cock straight into her tight pussy and started thrusting really hard into Tinka.

"Fuck Ty Oh my god ahhh don't stop... mmmmmm...please...ahhh" Tinka moans.

"Ahh fuck you're so tight" Ty says

Tinka scrambles out of Ty's arms and she removes him from her. Ty whimpers like a child with the loss. Tinka then pushes him down so he is on his back. She then straddles his waist and very slowly lowers down onto his cock.

Cece is sitting in an armchair fingering herself at the sight.

Tinka starts riding Ty, slowly bringing her body up so his head is just in the opening and then she throws herself down really hard on his cock. She does this over and over.  
"Fucking hell Tinka... ahhh... don't stop... please" Ty moans

"Ohh trust me I won't" Tinka says breathlessly

Ty grabs Tinka's ass checks and he starts dropping her onto his cock.

Ty moves them into the doggie position but instead of going in her ass he is thrusting hard and fast into her pussy.

"Fuck Ty oh my god ... I'm gonna cum ahhh" Tinka screams

At that Ty starts to thrust really fast and hard into tinkas he could feel his climax coming but didn't want to stop.

Cece was still fingering herself about to reach her second climax, she started moaning along with Ty and Tinka

"Fuck Ty Oh my god I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum" and with that Tinka came all down Ty's cock

"Fuck Tinka ahhh...Tinka I'm gonna cum now...ahhh" Ty screams and then came

Cece then goes and licks all the cum off from around Tinka's pussy and from the inside as well. She then sucks it all of Ty's cock.

They all fell asleep on Ty's bed and went to sleep. Let's hope no one walk in...

**There you go guys part 2 if anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter review and leave your suggestions I will do most of them OKAY there you go :D**


End file.
